Grand Magic Game
Grand Magic Game is an event that takes place during the Grand Magic Games arc. Prologue Out of the one hundred and thirteen teams that took part in the Grand Magic Games, only eight made it through the preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, and walked into Domus Flau ready to win the competition at all cost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 16 The first event, Hidden,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 gave Sabertooth the lead, but it as well stirred up confrontations between the competing teams. Soon after, the battle portion starts off by having one competitor from two teams fight one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 21-25 Though two of the battles of the first day were played fairly, the other two were sabotaged by outsiders; both with evil and good intentions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 17-19 The second day featured a running event called Chariot, in which many surprising events took place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-20 The battles of the second day all involved wagering something to gain something from the opponent, e.g. the opponent's real name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 8-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 8-9 The third day's event, Pandemonium, brought many tears and joy to those watching, as well as shocking expressions at Erza Scarlet's overwhelming victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 19-22 The competitors that were unable take part of said event, competed in the MPF event, giving the Fairies a successful day so far; thanks to Cana Alberona scoring 9999 points with the use of Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10-23 During the battle portion, Team Mermaid Heel and Team Sabertooth won their respective battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 1-5 However, when Laxus Dreyar fights "Alexei" and beats him, Team Raven Tail's true colors are revealed as Alexei turns out to be Laxus' father: Ivan Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 7-22 Team Raven Tail is then arrested for breaking the rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 1-15 The final battle of the third day is fought by two tiny fists with great power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 1-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 1-13 At the start of the fourth day's event, Naval Battle, the girls are sent out and one male from Team Quatro Puppy. Tragedy strikes Team Fairy Tail A when Minerva grievously injures Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 1-23 Due to the recent events, Teams Fairy Tail A and B unite to form one team: Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 1-18 The tag battles soon get underway, with the most impressive one being the one fought by the Dragon Slayers, ending with Team Fairy Tail as the victors, leaving Fairy Tail at the top of the rankings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 1-18 The fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games starts off by having all of the remaining teams, from the lowest ranking team to the top team, enter the stadium in a similar manner that was done the first day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-17 The final event of the current year is explained by the three commentators, Chapati Lola, Yajima, and Mato, as the teams listen from their current stand by position. They announce that the battle field is the entire city of Crocus. Defeating one Mage from another team will give a team one point, but if the leader is defeated five points will be earned; with the maximum a team can get being forty-five points. The members of Team Fairy Tail talk about why they must win, with their top priority being to rescue Lucy, but also to regain the title of number 1 Guild. The bell man rings the bell, the teams head out in search for opponents to defeat. Many of the team members partner up or go solo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-7 The Grand Magic Game Rufus Lore stops walking as he sees through the Lacrima vision Team Fairy Tail standing still, eyes closed, next to one another, not moving an inch; confusing the commentators and the audience as well as the cheering Fairy Tail members. Elsewhere, Toby Horhorta defeats Nobarly whilst Yuka Suzuki seals his Magic, earning one point for Team Lamia Scale. At the same time, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve team up and defeat Team Mermaid Heel's Beth and Araña, giving Team Blue Pegasus two points. The points change rapidly as more and more Mages are defeated, with the exception of Team Fairy Tail due to their peculiar actions to the watching audience. Nonetheless, Team Lamia Scale continues to look for opponents to defeat, annihilating Team Quatro Puppy without holding back. Yuka and Toby walk side by side as they state that as long as they have Jura Neekis and Lyon Vastia they are unstoppable, that is until they come across Bacchus. However, Sting Eucliffe sneakingly jumps from a building and defeats Bacchus with a single punch, earning five points for defeating the leader of Team Quatro Puppy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 10-14 Yuka and Toby get ready to attack Sting, but are easily defeated by Kagura Mikazuchi with one blow, giving two points to Team Mermaid Heels. Before Kagura and Sting can engage in combat, Sting flees the scene without being noticed by Kagura. Outside of the area Mavis Vermillion explains to the guild members that the reason Team Fairy Tail isn't moving is because she has conveyed a plan which will assure the victory for the team, shocking Makarov and the others. Mavis points forward as she tells Team Fairy Tail to activate their star strategy. Team Fairy Tail rushes into the battle field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 11-19 Team Fairy Tail moves out, no groups of two or three, looking for the enemy. From the sidelines Mavis inform the others that there is a 97% probability that Rufus will launch an attack, which he does; A Night of Falling Stars, shocking the others behold belief. However, if evasive action is taken within two seconds of seeing said attack in the sky, it can be dodged. All of the Fairy Tail Tail team members swiftly dodge the attack, except for Laxus who simply withstands the lightning-based spell; disturbing Rufus' thought process. Mavis continues to reveal her calculations, which have proven to be accurate, stating that Erza will come across the enemy. Erza comes across Jenny and defeats her with one attack, gaining one point for Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 1-6 At the same time, Gajeel and Gray attack and defeat Team Blue Pegasus' Eve, Ren and Hibiki; quickly changing the rating and placing their team in first place. Mavis, Fairy Tail strategist, states that Juvia will stay as support as Laxus stays on course for point F-8 and Erza on S-5. Elsewhere, Jura assaults the leader of Team Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, while Sherria Blendy defeats Risley Law from Team Mermaid Heel, earning six points in total, placing their team hand-to-hand with Team Sabertooth and Team Fairy Tail. Mavis looks at Jura and states that she was unable to come up with a conclusion, as it just goes to prove his astounding strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 6-12 Gray walks into a building where he was told he would find Sabertooth's Rufus Lore by Mavis, not surprising nor shaking Rufus' confidence in the least.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 19 Rufus states that he seems to of had forgotten him, referring to Gray, and asks him if he will make him remember. Gray tells him not to bother remembering as he states that he will end him right here.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 20 Pondering about Lucy's current position, Gray recalls on the events that conjured before the start of the final event: Mavis had told him that according to her calculations, with his abilities he would be at a disadvantage against Rufus. He negates that thought and pleads her to allow him to fight, which she does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2-3 Gray begins the battle by using his Ice-Make: Lance in combination with Ice-Make: Ice Impact to attack Rufus rapidly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 4 However, Rufus dodges both moves swiftly as he memorizes Gray's Ice Magic and Orga's Lightning Magic to create a combination attack strong enough to destroy the floor and slightly wound Gray. Rufus then follows up with Shrine of Turbulent Fang, to which Gray responds by blocking it with his Ice-Make: Shield. Rufus simply memorizes the spell, and then Forgets it, effectively nullifying the shield and leaving Gray defenseless. Gray gets hit by Rufus' previous attack, pushing him back. Seconds after, Gray gets up and, after stripping, begins to cast a spell too fast for Rufus to remember, as Rufus notes the remarkable shaping speed said spell is being created with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 5-14 Gray then attacks Rufus with the created ice swords by sending them towards him, freezing the area around Rufus. However, Rufus tries to defend himself with Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land, but to no avail Gray heads towards the flames and states that he has memorized stronger flames. Gray defeats Rufus with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer, leaving Team Fairy Tail in the lead. After defeating Rufus, Gray picks up Rufus' hat and wears it as he is announced the winner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 15-19 Chapati and the other judges are in shock after witnessing Gray's and Rufus' battle, as they state that Team Fairy Tail is the only team with all members intact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 2-3 Elsewhere in Crocus, Rogue declares that Fairy Tail's strength is real as he thinks about Gajeel. Minerva affirms that Sabertooth is crumbling, as she thinks about Sting. Sting sits on of a boulder as he recollects the events that took place after Lector's supposed death. After being informed by Minerva that Lector is still alive, Sting vows to win the Grand Magic Games at all cost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 3-9 Elsewhere, Rufus lies on the ground as he states that it is in his memory that he lost to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 1 At the same time, Juvia is ambushed by Sherria Blendy of Lamia Scale, resulting concurrent to Mavis' envision. Being told of Minerva's location, Erza approaches the area and begins to look for her. Kagura, however, is the one to appear. The two women clash and fight with their swords until Minerva appears out of thin air and separates both of them. As Minerva challenges the two of them, and they accept her request, the three female Mages, recognized as the strongest female Mages competing in the Grand Magic Games of the current year, ready for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 10-19 Kagura, Erza, and Minerva rush towards each other, landing multiple blows on their opponents. Minerva, praising her opponents' strength, unleashes a spell that leaves many of the watchers, as well as the Mages competing, open-mouthed. Though, much to the viewers' amusement, the two come out with little to no injuries; unfazed. However, Kagura and Erza's state of mind rapidly changes when Minerva reveals herself to have captured Millianna. Angrily, they look at Minerva with a killing desire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 1-20 Minerva, stating that she loves the look on said Mages faces, declines Kagura when she is told to release Millianna, telling them that the time to demonstrate how a real King fights is now. Kagura, fiercely, takes a hold of her sword as she tells Minerva that she will not ask twice, urging Minerva to release her comrade while she still breathes, resulting in Minerva tempting Kagura by telling her to try taking Millianna from her. Kagura aims her attack at Minerva, but it is met by Erza and her swords, who was switched in by Minerva. Seconds later, Minerva leaves the area as she tells Erza and Kagura that the victor shall face her. Kagura and Erza ready for battle. Meanwhile, Gajeel is confronted by Rogue Cheney, Laxus and Orga Nanagear challenge one another, whilst Sting plans out his strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 7-18 Erza and Kagura begin their battle, with Kagura dominating the fairy with her sheathed sword. After delivering multiple assaults on the Mage's body, Kagura reveals to Erza that Simon, who was slaughter by Jellal, is her brother, ergo; why she must drown her blade in Jellal' blood. Erza, however, contradicts her as she states that it was her own weakness that killed Simon. Kagura fiercely grips her Archenemy, unsheathing it, and dives in for the kill, with a stream of tears flowing down Erza and Kagura's cheeks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 2-19 Kagura pulls out her sword and swings it towards Erza, destroying an ample area of Crocus. However, Erza manages to propel the attack and knock Kagura off balance. Trying to pick herself up, Kagura, unaware of the boulder falling where she is standing, is pushed to the side by Erza. Noticing this, Kagura stares in amazement and begins to recollect her memories alongside Erza of when the child hunt began. The two reach a compromise, but Minerva soon enters the battle and stabs Kagura from behind. Erza angrily looks at Minerva with an injured leg.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 1-19 Elsewhere, Sting is seen pondering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 1 Minerva drops the sword which she used to stab Kagura with. She then releases a heavily wounded Millianna, which in return grants her a strong glare from Erza. Meanwhile, Gajeel overpowers Sabertooth's Rogue as Laxus and Orga, being evenly matched, are confronted by Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale. At the same time, Juvia and Sherria are approached by Gray and Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 1-12 Gajeel and Rogue continue their battle, with Gajeel arising on top. The two then being to converse about friends. Seconds after Rogue and Gajeel end their conversation, Rogue is confronted by a shadow, who offers Rogue the power to defeat Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 13-20 Commencing their battle, as well as having no knowledge of his opponent's recent change, Gajeel is suddenly overpowered by the Shadow Dragon Slayer. After several attacks, Gajeel is held by his neck, unable to attack. Rogue then releases Gajeel, who begins to consume the shadows around him and gain the abilities of both shadow and iron, claiming that he will demonstrate the terror he can bring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 4-21 With his new found powers, Gajeel easily defeats Rogue and earns a point for Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 1-11 Minerva uses her Magic to toy with the injured Erza, stating that the public will witness the mighty Titania fall to her knees. Lyon, Gray, Juvia, and Sherria continue their battle, with Lamia Scale having the advantage. Elsewhere, Jura, Laxus and Orga continue their confrontation. However, Jura rapidly defeats Orga and earns a point for his team. Laxus and Jura then begin a one on one battle, both sides evenly matched.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 3-18 Both Mages quickly begin to use several spells to attack and defend, neither side backing down. Laxus, remembering Natsu's quote, states that he is getting fired up. At the same time, Erza begins to fight back against Minerva, claiming to know more than enough about her Magic. She then releases her second origin, changing into the Nakagami Armor. Gray and Juvia hold hands as they prepare themselves for the finishing blow. Laxus, however, manages to defeat the Wizard Saint Jura Neekis, earning five points for his team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 1-20 At the same time, Erza, Gray and Juvia defeat their opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 1-9 Sting, being the only Mage left to defeat, sends out a flare to let the Fairy Tail Mages know his location. The five Fairy Tail Mages then pick themselves up and head towards Sting's location. Once there, Fairy Tail confronts Sting, telling him to not underestimate their guild. He begins to unleashes his power, but falls back when he sees the Fairy Tail team standing proud, not wavering at the least. Giving up, Fairy Tail attains victory. As Minerva cries, the crowd of people and Mages rejoice as Fairy Tail regains the title of number one guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 10-22 Aftermath Erza confronts Sting, questioning his motives for surrendering, to which he replies by telling her that if he had attacked he felt as if he did not have the right to see "him" again; Erza states otherwise. Millianna, previously abducted and tortured by the Sabertooth Mage Minerva, approaches Sting and Erza whilst holding Lector in her hands. Flabbergasted, Sting rushes towards Lector, who is slowly opening his eyes, and happily embraces him with a stream of tears flowing down their cheeks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 23-26 The crowd goes wild, cheering for Fairy Tail. The Mages spread around Crocus, defeated, applaud Fairy Tail's victory. Meanwhile, Gray and the others ponder the Rescue Team's status.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 1-4 After the king gathers all of the Mages located in Fiore at Crocus Central Square, he confronts them and prepares to reveal to them the abominable events approaching Fiore. He announces that a herd of ten thousand Dragons will be entering Fiore to wreak havoc upon their country. The sudden revelation leaves many of the present Mages open-mouthed, and in a state of fear. The King, however, proceeds to declare that the Eclipse Plan; involving the Eclipse Gate — canon form, will enable them to wipe out the ten thousand Dragons in one fell swoop. Though, he continues, that knowing the power a Dragon has, more than one hundred will remain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-12 Begging for the Mages to save the country, he lowers his head and begins to sob silently. The Mages proudly stand their ground as they accept the King's request, which, in return, greatly pleases the King as he thanks them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 13-15 References Navigation